Killing is not so easy
by AnSherlockedAngel
Summary: "Lise sera la raison de sa perte." pensa le plus grand des criminels. Mais savait-il qu'elle serait aussi la sienne ? Lise était une tueuse, une traqueuse, une criminelle et ce que le tout le monde qualifierait de monstre. Elle l'était tout ça, alors pourquoi avait-elle de plus en plus de remords en effectuant ses missions ? Allait-elle passer du côté des anges pour de bon ?
1. Le commencement

Chapitre 1:

 _Quel sanglant spectacle se déroulait devant ses yeux . Elle ne vacillait pas, ne bougeait pas. Avec son haut rose imprimé avec de jolies fleurs, son bas de pyjama de la même couleur barbe-à-papa que le haut, et un doigt dans sa bouche, la fillette regardait la scène, quelques larmes salées roulaient sur ses joues . Elle pleurait en silence, "il ne fallait pas faire le moindre bruit ou il viendrait et ça sera ton tour "se disait-elle. Cachée dans le placard en bois, un filet de lumière illumina ses yeux et elle vit la mare de sang dans laquelle ses parents reposaient, la petite fille en sanglots fit grincer le placard et l'homme aux cotés de ses parents,regarda là où elle était cachée et l'a vit. Un sourire dangereux se dessina sur ses lèvres._

Elle se versa de l'eau sur le visage et essaya en vain de retirer ce macabre souvenir de son esprit puis elle se fixa dans le miroir: sa peau était devenu pâle , ses cheveux étaient bruns détachés , et la jeune femme avait des yeux vert forêt que beaucoup enviait. Oui c'était avec ces mêmes yeux que Lise avait vu ses parents tués cette fameuse nuit..Mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus cette petite fille au fond d'un placard, elle n'était plus la spectatrice mais l'actrice, dans un monde de criminel elle n'était plus la victime c'est elle qui faisait le mal! Alors, c'est avec cette détermination qu'elle partit rejoindre sa cible: un PDG d'une entreprise spéciale qui faisait de l'ombre à son patron.

"Jim, dans moins de 2 heures la cible sera éliminée comme tu me l'as demandé.

-Très bien, c'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi Lise, simple et rapide."

Elle raccrocha et commença sa mission.

* * *

Au même moment à Baker Street, Sherlock ,avachi sur son canapé, attendait John qui était parti faire les courses, il avait déclaré :

"Il n'y a plus de lait et comme Mr. Je-m'-ennuie-mais-je-veux-pas-d'-affaires décide de bouder, je vais faire les courses !"

Le brun soupira, aucune affaire depuis plus d'une semaine..Les criminels étaient vraiment parti en vacances cette fois pensait Sherlock. Il décida d'aller faire quelques expériences pour que son cerveau ne dépérisse pas.

Au bout de 2 heures et demi, il avait réussi à avoir des résultats concluants avec ses expériences et s'empressa de les noter sur son blog. Il reçut un message de John disant qu'il y avait des bouchons et qu'il passerai chez Mary donc qu'il serai peut-être en retard pour dîner. _Qu'importe_ ! cracha Sherlock, depuis Mary le détective se sentait exclu de la vie du docteur ,mais qu'importe il avait Crâne ! Il posa son téléphone et un autre "bip" se fit entendre: un texto de Lestrade.

 **Lestrade à Sherlock**

Meurtre chez Angelo, aucune traces, pas de témoins et le meurtre a eu lieu à l'heure de pointe. Victime: Docteur Mathers. Besoin de votre aide .

 **Sherlock à Lestrade**

J'arrive dans 15min, que vos idiots qui vous servent de médecins ne touchent à rien avant mon arrivée.

Sherlock souriait enfin une affaire, des plus banales certes, mais une affaires quand même ! Le brun pris son écharpe et héla un taxi. Arrivé sur la scène de crime il envoya un message à John

 **Sherlock à John.W**

Crime à Angelo, tu viens ?

Il reçut très vite la réponse ce qui le fit sourire, il n'avait pas totalement perdu le blond.

 **John.W à Sherlock**

J'arrive.

L'après midi n'était pas si ennuyante après tout.

* * *

Lise avait demander à sa "mission" de la suivre aux toilettes, et elle avait sorti un couteau _Classique_ pensa t-elle et l'égorgea comme un porc. Le sang giclait les remords venaient mais Lise les chassa d'un geste de la main. La jeune femme en avait des remords à chaque victimes, chaque missions, mais elle n'avait plus le temps de penser à sa conscience car dans moins d'une demi heure on s'apercevra de l'absence de ce soi-disant docteur (et PDG d'une entreprise sale). Alors elle partit, personne ne la remarqua _Facile_ pensa t-elle.

* * *

 **Voilà fin du premier Chapitre, c'est un chapitre test. J'espère que ça vous aura plus et si cette histoire vous intéresse je posterai d'autres chapitres prochainement ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews pour me faire savoir (ou non ;)) si cette histoire vous plaît ! :)**


	2. The Game is on

Chapitre 2

Le brun entra dans ce fameux restaurant où sa vie avait changé du tout ou tout ,sa première affaire en compagnie d'un..d'un ami ? Oui John était son ami, il avait toujours été, enfin jusqu'à elle. Sa vie avait pris un tournant dans ce restaurant et celle de ce Mathers aussi enfin elle c'était juste arrêtée, rien d'extraordinaire. Il entra ,la sonnette, au dessus de la porte en bois ,sonna, et Angelo alerté par le bruit, arrêta sa discussion avec un policier et arriva les bras en l'air vers Sherlock.

« Sherlock, enfin vous êtes là ! Cria t-il

-Oui. Quel est le problème cette fois-ci Angelo ? Dit Sherlock en voyant la goutte de sueur sur le front dégarni du restaurateur. _Angoisse, Peur._ Pensa le détective

-Ils m'accusent du meurtre de Mr. Bill Mathers. S'il vous plaît, Sherlock, je ne veux pas retourner en prison, je ne veux pas tout perdre. Ce restaurant est...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Le coupa sèchement Sherlock. Angélo pouvait vraiment être d'un ennui quand il s'y mettait. Que pensait Angélo ? Que lui détective consultant seul au monde, allait échouer devant une affaire si banale ?

Angélo un peu vexé , mais rassuré s'en alla.

Le brun analysa le restaurant pour repérer les indices mais ne vit rien, ce qui le surprit ,mais ne s'attarda pas il avait besoin de son conducteur de lumière qui ne devrait pas trop t'attarder. Il ne le dira sans doute jamais mais John était devenu très important pour Sherlock, peut-être même trop...

Un bruit de sonnette, une crinière dorée, un conducteur de lumière fit son apparition.

Si le détective était joyeux de voir son ami arriver, il ne le montra pas. Il accueillit son ami avec le même sourire que Grumpy Cat.

« Enfin ! Soupira Sherlock, essayant de cacher sa joie de revoir son ami.

-Je suis aussi content de te voir ! »

Le blond venait juste de traverser tout Londres, pour son meilleur ami et c'était comme ça qu'il était accueilli ? Il devait sans doute arrêter de rappliquer comme un petit chien, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Le docteur croyait, comme depuis leur première rencontre, que ce détective/sociopathe n'était juste qu'un enfant, à la recherche de reconnaissance. Est-ce qu'il commençait à avoir de la pitié pour Sherlock ? Il ne pût aller plus loin dans ces réflexions car le détective l'entraîna dans les toilettes pour lui montrer la scène de crime.

Ce qu'il vit fût atroce: un homme un peu plus de 40 ans, brun légèrement dégarni, la tête coincée dans la cuvette et..."SHERLOCK !" s'exclama le docteur en le voyant soulever la tête de la victime comme un vulgaire bout de viande.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas John, j'ai des gants." fût la réponse de Sherlock.

Sherlock prit délicatement la main de l'homme dans la cuvette et inspecta les ongles de celui-ci, il les renifla et prit le résidu vert qu'il renifla à nouveau. Il posa le nouvel indice dans un sac en plastique et continua ses recherches. Il toucha les lèvres de la victime, et défit le pantalon de celui-ci sous les yeux étonnés de John. Quand le pantalon de celui fût à terre Sherlock se mit à genoux et inspecta les genoux de la victime, ce qui le mit dans une position plus qu'embarrassante pour John, mais cela ne semblait pas gêné le déctive qui demanda à John de venir l'aider.

"Sherlock, pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi lui as-tu enlevé son pantalon !?" s'énerva John, ne comprenant pas toujours les actions du brun.

Sherlock ne répondit pas car il trouva que cette réflexion n'avait pas besoin de réponse.

C'est à ce moment précis que Lestrade et son équipe décida d'entrer. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous en voyant les deux hommes à genoux en face de la victime dévêtu de son pantalon. Sherlock fût le premier à se relever pour annoncer à Lestrade ses découvertes :

"Dr. Mathers est un escroc, enfin oui il est docteur mais pas comme John. Il ne fait pas le bien. Il y a des traces de canabis sur ces ongles et des hématomes sur ces genoux dû au canabis. Dans son sac, il a 2 téléphones tous les deux de marques assez chères,oui vous me direz un docteur peut, s'il est réputé, s'offrir des choses de marques mais expliquez moi alors les traces un peu partout sur son corps, hein ? Pas d'idées. Quand on consomme ce genre de drogue nos sens ne réagissent plus normalement: le toucher, l'odorat, la vue,l'ouïe et le goût. Le temps paraît plus ou moins long. Les drogués ont des halluciantions. Comment un docteur consommant du canabis, donc endetté, pourrait s'offrir 2 portables ? Et pourquoi 2? Alors ? , finit Sherlock légèrement à bout de souffle

«Vous pensez que ce "docteur" est un dealer de drogues ? Tenta Greg

-Pas si lent après tout..

-Oh je vous en prie Holmes ! Pourquoi Matbers ferait-il ça ? s'exclama Anderson

-Idiot. Très idiot, la seule question dans cette affaire qui comportera un «pourquoi» est la raison de son meurtre. Pourquoi un dealer de drogue, pas spécialement connu, sinon je l'aurai reconnu, vient à trouver la mort par une personne plus qu entraîné ? dit finalement Sherlock.»

Alors d'après Sherlock, ce Mathers était à la fois dealer et consommant de drogues ? Pas si étonnant se dit John. Mais comment arrivait-il à vendre sa marchandise sans se faire voir ? se demanda le médecin.

"Il a sa propre "ferme". Il sent le renfermé et l'humidité. Pour vendre ce genre de produit je dirais que la plupart de ces clients sont des drogués, Lestrade vous et vos chiens renifleurs allez voir dans l'appartement de la victime pour prouver que j'ai raison et John et moi allons demander la liste des patients de Mr. Mathers."

John vit son ami partir en laissant derrière lui un Lestrade souriant et une équipe outré de devoir suivre les instructions d'un détective amateur, car oui ils allaient suivre à la lettre les instructions de ce taré comme d'habitude.

* * *

Dans un appartement, une jeune femme se lava délicatement les mains tachées du sang de sa dernière victime. Quand elle eut finit, Lise soupira et sortit un carnet de sa veste en cuir,elle aussi tachée d'un rouge profond,et marqua lentement le nom de sa victime : Bill Mathers.

Elle soupira: _Encore un._

Son carnet était presque plein, son carnet où tous les noms de ses victimes reposaient. C'était comme un rituel, Jim l'envoyait tué quelqu'un qui lui faisait plus ou moins de l'ombre ou juste parce qu'il avait trouvé le nom de la victime sur internet et avait décidé que sa vie ne valait plus rien, Lise y allait , trouvait la victime et la tuait , puis rentrait chez elle et se lavait les mains et marquait le nom du mort.

Son cellulaire vibra dans sa poche, elle le sortit et vit le nom marqué : Jim Moriarty. La brune décrocha et dit d'une voix quelque peu trop confiante au goût de James :

"C'est fait, j'ai finit. Et je veux un peu de repos Jimmy !

\- Liiiiiise, tu sais, la façon dont tu me parles peux jouer OU PAS en ta faveur ! Combien de fois devrais-je le répeter ?, s'énerva Jim

\- Très bien, Mr Jim, je vous demande un peu de repos je suis crevée. " Un rire se fit entendre à l'autre bout du téléphone et James déclara:

"Tu vois , tu peux quand tu veux. Très bien, je te laisse 7 jours mais pas plus.

\- Merci! Alors à la prochaine mission!"

Lise était très doué pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments, son frère lui avait tout appris ! Lise était terrifié à l'idée de reprendre son "travail", mais ne montrait rien. Elle paraissait confiante, Lise venait de négocier des vacances avec le plus dangereux criminelle de tous les temps mais au fond d'elle, la confiance n'était pas tellement un trait de son caractère. Mais il le fallait dans ce monde, dans cette vie qu'elle menait,la timidité pouvait vous attirer beaucoup de problèmes. On vous voulait confiante, vous ne devez pas tressaillir sans aucun prétextes et ça Lise l'avait compris au plus jeune âge .


	3. Flash-Backs

Chapitre 3

 **Hellooo !**

 **Un grand merci pour les quelques reviews que j'ai eu.**

 **Un ENOOORME merci à Adalas pour ses conseils et ses encouragements ! Et merci à maitre hippie et à laptiteanaelle qui me laissent aussi des reviews sympa !**

 **Donc le Chapitre 3 est là, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Le chapitre 4 sortira sûrement la semaine prochaine ou peut-être la semaine d'après..en tout cas j'essayerai de le poster le plus tôt possible.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _"Monsieur ! Non, s'il vous plaît ! Monsieur, pourquoi moi ?! S'il vous plaît ! Non !" Lise tenta de se débattre mais son agresseur était définitivement plus fort qu'elle. L'homme, qui devait avoir un peu plus que la trentaine, resserra sa prise sur la petite fille, il la tenait par les cheveux._

 _" Tu peux crier ! La maison je l'ai inspecté, il n'y a personne...Excepté toi et moi !, chuchota l'homme dans l'oreille de Lise._

 _-Non, c'est faux !, cria la fillette tentant de ne pas pleurer_

 _-Ah bon ? Qui reste t-il ?" demanda l'assassin devenu inquiet_

 _Lise se rendit compte de son erreur : il ne fallait pas que cet homme sache que son frère était aussi là. Elle se mit à sangloter mais le regard noir de son assaillant resta intact._

 _"QUI. RESTE. T-IL. DANS. CETTE. BARAQUE ? insista l'homme en prenant le soin de bien hacher ses mots._

 _\- Professeur Nounours., tenta Lise "_

 _L'assassin_ _se mit à rire et s'arma de son couteau. Que pouvait faire un nounours ? Rien se dit-il . Lise cria de toute la force qui lui restait en espérant que son grand frère vienne l'aider. Elle sentit sur son cou une lame froide qui mettrai sinistrement fin à sa vie. Puis là il descendit._

 _"Lâchez la !" cria une voix masculine ._

 _Un garçon se tenait debout, les cheveux en pétard , le regard dur et effrayant. Dans sa main se trouvait un revolver braqué sur l'assaillant de sa petite soeur._

 _"Et toi qui es tu ? demanda subitement le meurtrier, en se tournant pour faire face au garçon qui se tenait derrière lui_

 _-Lâchez là. dit simplement le frère de Lise_

 _\- Et pourquoi mon garçon ? Ce n'est pas avec ce jouet que tu fera peur à qui que ce soit . " se moqua l'homme_

 _Le couteau à la main le meurtrier annonça :_

 _"Dit au revoir à ta soeur !"_

 _La lame passa sur la gorge de la petite fille, et un bruit retentit. Du sang coula et une vie s'arrêta. Quelqu'un était mort._

Ce fut avec l'étrange impression d'avoir un couteau sur la gorge que Lise se réveilla en sursaut. C'était à chaque fois le même rêve, Lise revoyait la mort de ses parents en boucle. Elle voyait son frère arriver avec l'arme de son père et puis elle voyait du sang partout. La brune savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le sien qui coulait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que pourrait être la mort et cela l'effraya, le comble pour une meurtrière. Lise décida de prendre une douche pour tenter d'oublier ce jour funeste où ses parents avaient trouvé la mort.

* * *

Ce matin, au 221B , Sherlock faisait les cent pas. Il se stoppa net et s'assit sur son fauteuil gris sous l'oeil curieux de John qui l'avait observé faire tout son petit manège.

"Sherlock ?

-Mmmh ?

\- Tu es dans palais mental pas vrai ?

-Brillante déduction ! Tu l'as deviné seul ?", demanda ironiquement le brun

Le médecin soupira. Il avait l'habitude des moqueries de Sherlock. _Son visage boudeur matinale me manquera un peu quand même ,_ pensa John, car oui le blond allait emménager avec Mary dans quelques temps. Il appréhendait vraiment la réaction du détective car malgré sa froideur, John savait que Sherlock appréciait sa présence. _Je ne l'abandonne pas ! Je vais juste emménager chez quelqu'un d'autre voyons !_ se défendit John contre lui même. Une partie de lui avait l'impression d'abandonner un enfant dans un monde cruel. Les poursuites à minuit et les poussées d'adrénaline seraient elles les mêmes ?

Se lever aux côtés d'une femme ou un réveil accompagné de coups de feu ? Boucles brunes ou cheveux lisses et blonds ? Tel était la question !

Bien sûr que John ne laisserai tomber les enquêtes avec son meilleur ami,mais ça sera forcement différent car il devrait avoir un train-train de vie plutôt normale : arriver à l'heure au travail, ne plus chasser les criminels dans les rues de Londres à minuit. Cela lui semblait quelque peu ennuyant.

Mary voudrait sûrement des enfants, il n'était pas contre, il adorait les enfants. Mais ça voudrait dire qu'il devrait vraiment reprendre une vie normale et ennuyeuse pour la sécurité de sa famille et pour répondre à leur besoins. Était-il prêt ? Oui, il avait passé des nuits à réfléchir.

John ressemblait à un adolescent qui devait faire un choix entre l'indépendance et une vie d'adulte , mais il n'était plus un adolescent . Il ne passerait pas sa vie à courir après des méchants, il ne passerait pas sa vie avec Sherlock, pas vrai ?

Torturé pas ses réflexions, John décida de prendre l'air. De toutes façons, le détective ne remarquera pas son absence car il ne sortira pas de son palais mental avant quelques heures.

* * *

Lise regarda son portable, qui avait sonné pendant qu'elle était sous la douche.

 **Un appel manqué** de **Jim**

Ce fut avec surprise qu'elle lut le nom inscrit sur son cellulaire. Jim n'était pas le meilleur patron mais lorsqu'il lui accordait des vacances , il se retenait de briser cette sorte de promesse. Curieuse, Lise rappela son patron.

Après trois sonneries, il décrocha:

"Lise, que veux tu ?

-Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? Tu m'a donné des vacances.

-Je veux que tu fasses quelques recherches sur ta prochaine victime.

-Dans une semaine, puisque je suis en repos.

-NON, maintenant !, s'énerva Jim

-Très bien ! Qui est-ce ? ", déclara finalement la brune.

Une des règles d'or était de ne pas énerver James Moriarty, et ça elle l' avait compris.

"Jason Aaron.

\- Et pourquoi veux-tu l' éliminé ?

\- Fais-le.

\- Bien sûr. "

Il raccrocha. Lise espérait que les recherches ne seraient pas trop longues. _Pourquoi avoir crié ?_ se demanda t-elle, _Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant._ se dit-elle. Elle saisit son ordinateur portable et tapa Jason Aaron et découvrit que ce monsieur avait travaillé en collaboration,avec un certain John Watson , sur une association pour soigner des SDF. Elle découvrit aussi que Aaron était un proche Bill Mathers sa dernière victime. Ne trouvant rien d'intéressant elle alla sur un site que Jim lui avait recommandé à ses débuts, où la brune découvrit que Aaron était un des principaux clients de Mathers. Mais elle ne trouva rien qui pourrait l'aider à aborder Jason Aaron et décida de sortir.

* * *

James regardait son téléphone. Après avoir raccroché avec Lise, il s'était assoupi. Un souvenir douloureux était venu le hanter dans son sommeil.

 _Un garçon était endormi, et entendit un gros bruit. Il se réveilla, n'arrivant pas à assimiler entre le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire et la réalité. Le petit garçon recouvert de sa couette attendit un son quelconque pour pouvoir déterminer sa prochaine action. Il entendit quelqu'un monter, ce n'était pas sa mère et encore moins son père. Les pas, dans l'escalier, étaient lourds. Il saisit une lampe de porche, éteignit la lumière et alla se réfugier sous son lit. Là, il ouvrit une trappe qu'il avait découvert avec Lise. Il entra, pensant soudain à sa sœur._

 _Qu'allait-elle faire ?_

 _Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre du petit garçon. L'homme était grand et possédait une barbe de quelques jours, il ne put le déduire plus car l'homme partit avec un sourire sanglant sur son visage. Lorsqu'il partit, l'enfant sortit de sa cachette._

 _"Non ! Aaaarggh ! Arrêtez !" furent les seuls mots que le garçon put entendre._

 _Il reconnut la voix de sa mère. Que faisait cet inconnu avec sa mère ? Où était son père et sa sœur ? N'entendaient-ils pas les hurlements déchirants de sa mère ?_

 _Sa soeur ! Elle était_ _descendue boire du lait, il n'y a pas 10 minutes. Il le savait car, elle était venue lui demander s'il en voulait._

 _"Mélinda ! Noon ! Aaargh " cria son père_

 _Puis ce fut le silence. L'enfant pleura silencieusement, à cause de lui ses parents venaient de perdre la vie, à cause de sa lâcheté !_

 _Ce fut avec une lueur dangereuse, que le garçon s'arma du revolver que son père lui avait léguer. Il descendit et entendu de nouveaux gémissements_

 _"Monsieur ! Non, s'il vous plaît ! Monsieur! " cela lui suffit pour descendre les escaliers à toutes vitesse et faire payer celui qui venait de toucher à sa petite sœur._

 _Il trouva l'inconnu de dos, l'enfant hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons :_

 _"Lâchez là !"_

 _L'homme ne le prit pas au sérieux et passa la lame de son couteau sur le cou de la petite fille brune. Le petit garçon sortit son arme et tira. Il n'avait pas pris le soin de viser , il voulait juste que tout ce cauchemar s'arrête. Il ferma les yeux, pour ne pas voir les yeux effrayés de sa sœur et le regard moqueur de son adversaire._

 _Quelques minutes passèrent puis il sentit des bras autour de son cou, il resserra son étreinte et soupira il l'avait réussi._

James essaya de chasser ce souvenir, il avait certes sauver Lise mais leurs parents étaient morts..

"A CAUSE DE MOI ! " hurla Jim

Il tenta de se calmer, en vain.

* * *

 **Voilà, pour le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu . J'ai beaucoup hésité sur ce chapitre car j'avais peur de changer un peu trop l'histoire originale en ajoutant à Moriarty une soeur et que ça ne plaise pas, mais comme c'était mon idée de base je l'ai quand même écrit !**

 **N'oubliez de me donnez votre avis en laissant une petite review ! ;)**


	4. The way I am

**Hello,**

 **14/11/2015 : Mes pensées vont aux familles des victimes et aux victimes de cette horrible attentat qu' a subit Paris, aujourd'hui.**

* * *

 **Néanmoins, le 4ème chapitre est là, dans ce chapitre on ne voit ni Lise ni Jim. Je me suis concentré sur John et Sherlock. J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec une chanson plutôt triste dans les oreilles du coup ça se ressent dans ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Sherlock était avachi sur son canapé comme à son habitude, mais l'ambiance du 221B était différente, elle était lourde, toute personne qui y serait rentré se serait sentit oppressé. L'appartement sentait la poussière, le thé froid, l'abandon.. Le détective les yeux clos, pensait à ce qu'il avait raté, ce qui lui avait échappé, ce qui avait fait décidé à John de quitter Baker Street. Il avait été absent pendant 2 ans, ces fameuses 2 années où John avait retrouvé sa petite vie normale avec Mary. Sherlock se leva et jeta le premier objet qu'il trouva, une tasse orange, _sa_ tasse. La tasse se brisa, un bruit de fracas se fit entendre et le brun tomba à genoux. Il fixait le sol, une larme tomba suivie de quelques autres. Sherlock Holmes pleurait car John Watson lui manquait terriblement. Pendant que ces douces larmes touchaient le parquet froid il se remémora ce jour où John lui avait annoncé _la_ nouvelle.

 _John et Sherlock étaient à St Bartholomew, ils avaient trouvé des indices sur l'enquête de Bill Mathers. Sherlock manipulait des fioles, jonglait avec des liquides de différentes couleurs. Il était à deux doigts d'attraper l'assassin, le détective en était sûr. Il avait trouvé un cheveux sur l'épaule de ce Bill Mathers qui était en fait un PDG d'une "société" très importante de drogue qui vendait ses produits à travers le web profond. Il s'était avéré que ce cheveux était celui d'une femme. Mathers raffolait de femmes grandes, brunes, belles et pas très intelligente d'après le témoignage de sa femme qui avait aussi déclaré qu'il n'étaient qu'en couple pour leurs image publique._

 _Ce meurtre avait parfaitement organisé, cette femme connaissait le restaurant par coeur car elle avait prit le soin de ne pas passer devant les caméras . Elle connaissait parfaitement son "métier",c'était une professionnelle. Elle n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. De plus, elle avait tué sa victime pendant l'heure de pointe mais il n'y avait aucun témoins. Aucun des employés n'avait vu ce Bill Mathers aller aux toilettes accompagné d'une femme brune. John avait pensé que certains employés étaient des complices, mais cela semblait impossible, les gens travaillant pour Angélo n'étaient que des personnes de confiance, qui lui devait une faveur._

 _"Je sais !, cria Sherlock_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?_

 _\- La meurtrière a commis une faute !_

 _-Laquelle ?_

 _-Le cheveu ! Je l'ai analysé, il y avait des traces d'huile, de farine et d'oeuf._

 _-Tout ça sur un cheveu ? se demanda John_

 _-Seulement des traces, des détritus ! Et où peut-on trouver ce genre de chose ?_

 _-Dans la cuisine._

 _-Ou dans une boulangerie !"_

 _Ils se regardèrent, et dire en même temps_

 _"La boulangerie Balthazar !"_

 _Cette boulangerie avait fait un scandale, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Dans plusieurs pâtisseries, des cheveux avaient été trouvé et la boulangerie fut fermée pour manque d'hygiène._

 _"La patronne perdait ses cheveux !, s'écria John_

 _-Allons chercher cette femme."_

 _Trois heures plus tard, Jane Eyre fut arrêtée. Elle était bien brune, mais n'était pas grande. Elle ne s'était pas débattue, on aurait presque pu dire qu'elle avait tendu ses mains aux policiers. Ce qui sembla déranger le plus Sherlock était que cette femme semblait bien être une criminelle, mais elle ne semblait pas être assez intelligente pour avoir duper Bill Mathers. Elle n' était pas particulièrement élégante. Tout correspondait pourtant , la farine , les oeufs... Jane Eyre avait avoué l'avoir tué car Dr Mathers ne lui avait rien prescrit pour ses pertes de cheveux, c'était d'après elle, à cause de Mathers que sa boulangerie avait fermé. Une question de vengeance, c'était tout ? Le détective savait que cette affaire semblait être une supercherie mais ne dit rien car depuis le début de l'enquête il avait vu John être tendu. S'il devait recommencer ses recherches pour trouver le vrai meurtrier, il le ferait ,mais seul, John semblait épuisé de devoir jongler entre son travail, les affaires, entre Mary et lui._

 _Le brun suivi du blond rentrèrent au 221B. Sherlock défit son écharpe et lança son manteau sur une chaise._

 _"Sherlock ?_

 _-Mmmh ?_

 _-Je dois t'annoncer..._

 _-Que tu emménages avec Mary ? Je le sais déjà. J'ai déjà enlever tes affaires et rompu le contrat de colocation avec Madame Hudson. Tu peux t'en aller._

 _-Quoi ? Tu as fait quoi ?! Tu es entrain de me mettre à la porte c'est ça ?!," s'énerva John_

 _Sherlock le regarda impassible, il ne comprenait pas. Il avait ranger les affiares de John dans des cartons, pour l'aider, pour lui signifier son accord, qu'il n'était pas en colère qu'il parte. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ?_

 _"Sherlock !_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Pourquoi, tu dois toujours faire ça ?_

 _-Faire quoi ?, dit Sherlock d'un ton trop calme au goût de John_

 _-Blesser les gens, les jeter, les briser !"_

 _Sherlock n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre car le blond prit son manteau et partit , laissant derrière lui un Sherlock Holmes dérouté et dépassé par les événements. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et se demanda ce que les gens normaux auraient fait, laissant une larme couler sur sa joue. Alors, John pensait que Sherlock l'avait blessé, brisé ? Pourquoi, c'était lui qui partait ! C'est lui qui l'abandonnait et pas l'inverse !_

* * *

Il était plus de 23 heures et Sherlock sortit de son palais mentale avec la ferme idée de parler avec John ,qui ne lui avait donner plus de nouvelles depuis plus d'une semaine et se dirigea en direction de l'appartement de Mary, où il supposait que John logeait.

Il toqua et fut surpris de voir son meilleur ami torse nu et les cheveux ébouriffés. _Il vient de se réveiller,_ déduit Sherlock

"Je dérange peut-être ?, dit Sherlock avec le ton le plus hautain dont il était capable.

-Non, bien sûr. Rentres.", devant l'air suspicieux de Sherlock, le médecin déclara

"Mary n'est pas là."

John se recula pour laisser son ami passer, le blond était bien sûr furieux contre Sherlock, mais il était curieux de savoir pourquoi le brun s'était déplacé jusqu'ici. Il s'assit sur le canapé laissant le fauteuil d'en face pour le brun. Sherlock voulut enfin savoir pourquoi le médecin avait réagit de cette façon la semaine dernière.

"Pourquoi avoir réagit comme ça ?

-Tu me demandes pourquoi ? J'apprends que mon meilleur ami veux me mettre à la porte et c'est à moi de me justifier ?

-Je voulais t'aider à faire tes valises ! C'est ce que les gens font sur internet." avoua Sherlock

John fut à la fois surpris et touché. Sherlock avait-il vraiment fait des recherches pour lui, pour savoir comment réagir ?. Serait-ce une preuve que le détective ne serait pas si dénué d'émotions? Il ne répondit rien, perdu dans ses pensées.

Sherlock vit John mener un débat avec lui-même. Il savait d'avance que le blond le pardonnerait pour les mots cruels qu'il lui avait craché la fois dernière. Il était conscient que ses mots , envers son meilleur ami, avaient été assez crus, mais c'était sa façon d'être. Peut-être que les mots de John étaient vrais : Sherlock blesse, jette, et brise les gens sans remords.

Le brun fixait le sol perdu lui aussi dans de tristes pensées.

"Sherlock ?, demanda timidement John

-Oui ?

-Il est tard, tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux.

-Très bien. "

Sherlock n'avait particulièrement envie de dormir dans l'appartement que partageait John et Mary, mais il n'avait pas assez de monnaie pour prendre un taxi et était plutôt fatigué, il n'avait pas dormi depuis quelques jours.

John déplia le clic-clac,mit des draps et quelques coussins. Sherlock était allé se brosser les dents, laissant le médecin à sa tâche. John voulait dire tant de choses à son meilleur-ami: qu'il serait là pour lui, que rien ne changerait. Mais il savait que Sherlock l'écouterait d'une oreille sourde, il n'était pas bon pour ce genre de choses, le blond le savait.

Après avoir finit de faire le "lit" de Sherlock, il signala au brun qu'il allait dormir. John s'installa dans son lit et s'endormit aussitôt que sa peau bronzé ait touché les draps de son lit.

Sherlock s'assit sur le canapé, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, mit ses mains sur sa tête, ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir en vain. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait envier les personnes avec une intelligence moyenne. La capacité de s'endormir rapidement ou bien de se vider le cerveau le temps d'une nuit lui était inconnue.

Au bout d'une heure, le brun arriva enfin à trouver le sommeil. Ce fut avec la vision idyllique d'un John heureux avec lui au 221B, qu'il s'endormit enfin.

* * *

 **Voilàaaa ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	5. Le Starbucks

Chapitre 5

John fut le premier à se lever, il se sentit envahit d'une joie incontrôlable. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se dirigea précipitamment au salon où il pensait que le détective dormait. Il poussa la porte qui le sépara de son ami et son sourire disparut en un instant. Sherlock n'était plus là. John fut déçu mais pas surpris. A quoi pensait-il, que Sherlock resterai ? Il soupira et alla préparer se préparer du café. John saisit son téléphone et vit la date. Dans une semaine, Mary rentrerai. Elle était partie voir ses parents, en Ecosse. Il n'avait pas pu l'accompagner car il avait trop de travail.

Il prit sa tasse de café et alluma la télévision.

"Encore une journée ennuyante" souffla John.

* * *

Lise éteignit son ordinateur et se massa tes tempes. Elle venait de passer la nuit à élaborer des plans pour approcher sa nouvelle victime : Jason Aaron. Mais elle savait comment elle l'allait l'accoster, c'était le principale.

Une personne normale se serait allonger et aurait récupérer ces heures de sommeil perdus, mais pas Lise. La brune décida de s'aérer l'esprit et de pouvoir pendant quelques heures ne plus penser à des choses sombres.

Elle claqua la porte de son appartement et sortit. Le vent glacé la brûla, mais trop joyeuse de pouvoir se pavaner dans les rues de Londres sans avoir à accomplir une mission, elle l'ignora.

Lise passa devant _le_ Starbucks et décida d'y entrer. Elle vit que la place où elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir,était libre. Ce fut avec un immense sourire qu'elle y prit place. Une odeur chocolaté vint titiller ses narines et la brune ne pût s'empêcher de commander un chocolat chaud noisette.

La boisson chaude fut posée devant la brune, Lise se mit à penser à la première fois où son frère et elle étaient venus ici.

 _Des sirènes retentirent, des hommes armés entrèrent dans la maison et découvrirent deux enfants se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux tachés de sang. Les policiers virent aussi deux corps sans vie d'une femme et d'un homme._

 _"Jim, il y a des gens..", dit doucement Lise , craignant que ces hommes armés soient d'autres meurtriers_

 _James leva la tête et vit que des regards plein de pitié et comprit qui ils étaient._

 _"Ne t'en fais pas. Ce ne sont pas des méchants."_

 _Le petite fille acquiesça et se détacha de son frère. Jim confia sa soeur à une dame métissée qui tendait les bras. La femme mit une couverture orange sur la petite et passa une autre couverture sur les épaules du garçon. Elle tenait Lise dans les bras, et conduisit Jim dans une voiture de police où elle déposa aussi Lise._

 _Ils arrivèrent à Scotland Yard, et passèrent le reste de la nuit là-bas._

 _Le jour suivant, on confia les deux enfants à une famille d'accueil, le temps de trouver des membres de leurs famille, en vain. Ce que les inspecteurs découvrirent étaient que leurs noms étaient: Lise et James Moriarty. Ils n'avaient pas de proches ou de proches qui pouvaient s'occuper d'eux._

 _Les deux enfants passèrent un mois dans une horrible famille d'accueil, puis ils décidèrent de partir, de s'enfuir. Ce fut comme ça que Jim et Lise se retrouvèrent à vagabonder dans les rues de Londres , un jour d'hiver glacial._

 _"Jim, j'ai froid !_

 _-Je t'ai déjà donné mon manteau, Lise._

 _\- Et j'ai soif !_

 _\- Écoutes ! On n'a plus d'argent ni de famille ! Alors ce n'est pas le moment de faire ta chochotte !", hurla le petit garçon._

 _La petite fille se mit à pleurer. Le petit garçon s'en voulut de lui avoir hurler dessus, mais ce qu'il avait dit n'était que la vérité. Avec seulement quelques livres sur eux, ils ne survivraient pas longtemps._

 _"Lise, regardes ! Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?, dit le brun, apercevant devant un Starbucks_

 _-Oui !"_

 _Les larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler et les deux enfants entrèrent dans un Starbuck. Ils s'assirent sur deux grands tabourets. Une serveuse vint les voir et demanda:_

 _"Alors les enfants, où sont vos parents ?" voyant leurs visages décomposés, la fille n'insista pas et préféra enchaîner:_

 _"Que commanderez-vous ?_

 _\- 2 chocolats chauds noisette." annonça le plus grand._

 _Après avoir déguster, ce qui serait peut-être leurs derniers chocolat chaud, ils décidèrent de se remettre à chercher un endroit où se reposer._

 _Au bout d'une heure de recherches intensives, ils virent un garage abandonné, non loin du centre de Londres. Ils découvrirent, cachées sous une pile de cartons, quatre couvertures. Jim déduisit que cet endroit avait déjà été habité. Le garçon mit deux couvertures, sur le béton froid. Lise comprit et s'allongea sur l'une d'elle, laissant l'autre pour son frère. Jim recouvrit sa soeur d'une couverture et décida de s'accorder aussi un peu de repos et se posa près de sa soeur et se couvrit d'une couverture lui aussi._

 _Le lendemain, le petit garçon se rendit compte d'une évidence qui vint l'attrister, lui et sa soeur ne pourraient pas éternellement vivre dehors. Le froid, la nourriture et les criminels tout dans ce monde terne et cruel les empêchaient de vivre une vie idyllique. Alors, il décida de rentrer au près de leurs terrifiants parents d'accueil. Il prit dans ,ses fragiles ,bras sa soeur encore endormie._

* * *

Sherlock ouvrit la porte de son appartement et décida d'ignorer les remords naissants. Il venait de quitter le logement de John, sans laisser de mots. Le médecin comprendrait sûrement que le détective n'était pas le genre de personne à rapporter le petit déjeuner.

"L'affaire maintenant:

Bill Mathers, retrouvé mort chez Angelo, sans attaches excepté sa soi-disant femme. PDG d'une "entreprise" de drogues. Pas de témoins. Meurtrièr Jane Eyre."pensa à haute voix Sherlock.

"Quelque chose cloche. Jane Eyre ne peut être l'assassin, c'est trop facile pour être vrai. Trop de coïncidences. "

Son cerveau analysait toutes les possibilités, lorsque la réponse lui fit face : Jane Eyre est une criminelle remplaçante.

Sherlock définissait des criminels de "criminels remplaçants", lorsque ces criminels se faisait passer pour auteurs de crime plutôt effroyable. _Pourquoi faire ça ?_ Ce type de criminels étaient à la recherche de gloire, de reconnaissance. De plus, cela permettait au véritable assassin d'avoir une sorte d'assurance si l'enquête le reliait de trop près au crime. Un vrai criminel offert à la police et une "garantie" à l'assassin.

"Oh..Cet enquête me plait de plus en plus" dit Sherlock, un sourire se dessina sur son visage en porcelaine.

* * *

John finit de débarrasser son petit déjeuner et alla s'habiller. Il opta pour une chemise à carreaux et un jeans bleu marine. Dans sa routine matinale, rien n'était nouveau,tout se répétait, excepté lorsqu' il recevait des appels de Lestrade ou du détective, qui venaient , parfois, interférer sa banale matinée. Le blond consulta son téléphone et , avec un grain de déception, vit que ni l'inspecteur ni Sherlock ne lui avait envoyé de messages. Le médecin soupira

"Pas d'affaires, aujourd'hui."

John commençait à croire,que celui qui avait le plus besoin d'enquêtes,en ce moment,était lui.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis la nuit où Sherlock avait dormit chez Mary et John. Le détective était toujours sur l'affaire "Bill Mathers". Cet enquête le faisait tourner en rond. Ce qui énervait le brun, plus que de s'ennuyer ,était de penser être sur la bonne piste mais de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Son esprit était aussi tourmenté pas autre chose, quelque chose de différent. Il n'arrivait pas à le qualifier,à l'identifier. Cela l'énervait au plus au point.

Il décida de s'enfermer dans son palais mental. Le brun se dirigeait vers son fauteuil gris, mais le fauteuil rouge de John lui sembla tout à coup plus accueillant et plus moelleux. Alors, il s'avachit sur le fauteuil qui sentait encore un peu son médecin et il s'endormit.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 5, j'ai eu un peu de mal à le finir mais le voilà ! Comme toujours, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


End file.
